Zamora Spektor
Zamora Spektor is the daughter of Hira Spektor and Soma Herrera. She is the only daughter and child for both parents, and is a year old. Zamora has five abilities and has shown she can use most of them well. Brief History Her father visited Hira Spektor when she was in hospital, just after she gave birth to Zamora. Soma then told her mother that he was the biological father of the girl; this was a shock as Zamora's father was believed to of been a rapist. However, in truth Soma and Kelli Wheaton had planned to get Hira pregnant so that she would have the child, after Kelli claimed that she'd seen the girl saving the world in another universe. Since Soma and Hira were not in a relationship in this timeline, Kelli used her Ability Transferral to give a known rapist the ability of DNA Sampling, so that he could impregnate Hira with Soma's daughter. However Soma later discovered that he was persuaded by Kelli to agree to this plan, and didn't willingly consent to it. When Zamora was born she discovered her abilities after a few weeks. She didn't at first understand her abilities until she used them to gain knowledge of what they are and how to use them. Special Abilities Plane Of Existence Manipulation This is the ability to see, enter and manipulate the 7 planes of existence. With this ability, Zamora can do a wide variety of things, depending on each plane. On the physical plane, she can alter reality, can manipulate space and time and can also manipulate different forms of energy. Using the a'stral plane, she can astral project, see and communicate with spirits, and make these spirits visible to others. The causal plane is where the past and future exist, and on this plane she can see these times, as well as seeing' the memories of others and revealing forgotten or erased memories. The akashic plane is the store of knowledge, meaning that here she can gain information, and alter information, memories and beliefs. Using the me'ntal plane, she can see and alter thoughts, display the thoughts of others, and also possibly bring thoughts into reality.On the messianic plane, she can experience all the love which exists in the world, whilst on the b'uddhaic plane, she can understand others and feel their emotions. Self-preservation She also possesses the ability to keep herself alive, safe and unharmed. It gives her limited resistance, meaning that her body will adapt slightly to prevent her from being fully harmed. However, this will only occur if she's not distracted or consciously preventing it. She can usually detect what she would need to do in a situation in order to keep herself alive. Also, her fighting skills also improve whenever she'd be fighting for her life. Nonduality Unlike with others, her abilities are completely a part of her body, and in no way separate. This means that several methods of manipulating abilities wouldn't affect her, but some methods of manipulating her body would also affect her abilities. She's immune to all mimicking abilities, such as empathic mimicry or ability replication. However, her abilities would instead be copied if someone shapeshifted into her form. She is also immune to augmentation, but can be amplified, and she wouldn't be affected by any ability negation either. Her abilities can't be sensed by ability sensing but can be detected by DNA manipulation and human manipulation. Contemplation Contemplation is the ability to focus one's mind, body and soul away from all distractions. It gives her protection against distraction, as she can use this to focus her thoughts and think more clearly when she'd otherwise be too distracted. The ability also helps her meditate, and it gives her resistance against abilities used to distract or control her. Age Shifting Age shifting is the ability to alter one's own age. She can alter her own age, growing older or younger. Her mental age also changes with her, so she can use the ability to be more mature. She can also use the ability to keep herself young and become immortal. Appearance Zamora is a small toddler, with thick dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. Category:Characters